I Hurt
by Aiba Flora Joya
Summary: Estaba encerrada en el baile, con un amor no correspondido, su cuerpo le duele y aun se sigue moviendo...¿Cual es el punto de seguir así? MintoxKisshu


**Konichiwa! Este es el primer fic de Tokyo mew mew que hago, y bueno, para iniciar esto es un MintoxKisshu*fans Kichigo mirandome mal* Se que es una pareja rara, me lo han dicho muchas veces, pero a mi me gusta, y espero a ustedes les guste este song fic, si les gusta hare un fic de varios capitulos, en el que incluiran oc`s.**

**Este song fic se llama I Hurt, de la cancion de Brooke Hyland. En este Song-fic pasaran 2 años despues, Minto le confiesa a Kisshu su amor, pero el la rechaza, diciendo que aun le gusta Ichigo, y como Ichigo y las demas siempre van a verla bailar, Kisshu va tambien, el resto lo leeran (logico ^^U)**

**Los personajes de Tokyo Mew Mew no me pretenecen y nunca me perteneceran u.u**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

_**Sigo, en movimiento**_

_**Paso a paso, hago lo que me dicen**_

_**Me iluminan, todos me miran**_

_**Pero nadie sabe quien soy.**_

* * *

Minto se encontraba ensayando un baile, su profesora de ballet la estaba instruyendo, algunos pasos se los corregia, otros le decia que lo hacia bien. Minto aun se sentia dolida, pues el chico a quien nunca penso amar, la habia rechazado.

_Kisshu..._

Ella nunca penso amarlo, eran enemigos, pero ella vio algo en el que la atrajo, aunque este la rechazo una vez se le confeso.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_**En un parque andaba Minto sentada esperando a Kisshu, ella al fin decidio intentar confesarle su amor, pues ya estaba cansada de intercambiar pocas palabras con el y no obtener nada. Minto traia puesto un lindo vestido rojo con tirantes, y unas zapatillas rojas. Kisshu llego 3 minutos despues, vestido ahora formalmente, ya que los Cyniclones hicieron las pases con los humanos, podrian vivir en la Tierra.**_

_**-Bien Minty, ¿Para que me querias?-Pregunto Kisshu mirandola.**_

_**-Bueno...esto...yo...-Dijo Minto bajando la cabeza, no era buena en esas cosas, solo le entrego un papel a Kisshu- Leelo-Kisshu leyo, y parpadeo dos veces, luego mito a Minto y la miro indiferente.**_

_**-Lo...lo siento, pero...yo no te amo-Dijo simplemente Kisshu teletransportandose de inmediato, A Minto se le salieron las lagrimas, y empezo a llorar desconsoladamente.**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

Una semana, duro una larga semana ensayando su baile, para que todos, incluso él la viera. Antes de salir a escena, la maquillaron y le pusieron un lindo vestido negro, era corto y sin tirantes, debia usar un cintillo, cinturon, mascara y zapatillas blancas. Las luces se encendieron y el publico admiraba a una bailarina desconocida, que por dentro estaba sufriendo.

* * *

_**Pues duele, si me duele**_

_**Todo mi cuerpo**_

_**Mientras bailo para obtenerte...**_

_**Si duele, mucho,**_

_**Todo mi cuerpo.**_

_**Y lo mas doloroso...**_

_**Es esperarte, es esperarte.**_

Minto bailaba con mucha gracia, en cada paso se veia lo bien que lo hacia, pero tenia un terrible dolor en su cuerpo, era un dolor interno.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_**Dos dias despues de ser rechazada, Minto sintio un grave dolor en su pecho, la tuvieron que llevar al hospital para ver que le pasaba, pues le dolia mucho. Pasaron horas examinandola, que para ella eran años; cuando termino el examen el doctor empezo a hablar con la niñera de Minto:**_

_**-La joven Minto tiene un gran problema en el corazon, si hace mucho esfuerzo fisico podria ser muy peligroso para ella-Le explicaba el doctor a la niñera de Minto. La mujer miro a Minto antes de hablarle.**_

_**-Entonces Minto no podra bailar esta semana...-Dijo la mujer pensando-¿Podra curarse?**_

_**-Si, podra curarse, si le hacemos un tratamiento de inmediato podra recuperarse dentro de unos meses.**_

_**-¿Unos...meses?-Dijo Minto atonita-¡No puedo esperar meses! ¡Debo bailar esta semana!**_

_**-Lo siento Minto, pero creo que eso no se podra-Le dijo su niñera, ella nego.**_

_**-¡No! Yo bailare les guste o no!-Dijo Minto y se fue corriendo.**_

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

* * *

Le dolia, le dolia mucho el cuerpo, y aun asi, no podia parar de bailar. Nadie se daba cuenta de el dolor que sentia, pues ella lo disimulaba muy bien para que no la detuvieran. Las demas bailarinas salieron y cubrieron a Minto por un tiempo, ya que esta debia hacerse la dormida por unos segundos, al "despertar" miro a alguien quien la miraba con mucha sorpresa en sus ojos. Kisshu. El estaba quedando fascinado por ver ese espectaculo, esa delicadeza que tenia aqyella bailarina, al bailar lo cautivo mucho. Minto salio del escenario para cambiarse de ropa, en lo que las otras bailarinas entretenian al publico, Minto en lo que se cambiaba, sentia dolor y lloraba por ver otra vez a su amor no correspondido.

_**He pensado, ¿Porque sigo intentando?**_

_**Todos los días, siempre termina en lo mismo.**_

_**En un escenario, mientras oscurece**_

_**Y no poder verte de nuevo...**_

Minto pensaba, ¿Por que estoy bailando, si ocurriria una desgracia haciendolo? Siempre que se hacia un acto, todo terminaba igual. Ella presentandose, bailando, haciendo reverencia, y el escenario se oscurece, sin ver a nadie... Es una rutina de la que ella no podia salir.

* * *

Termino de cambiarse, ahora su vestido era blanco, del mismo estilo que el otro, y el cinturon, la mascara y las zapatillas eran de color negro. Volvio a salir al escenario toda cambiada, ahora sus pasos eran mas rapidos, expresando desesperacion y angustia, ella seguia muy bien el papel de una niña en luto. Pero una pequeña presion en su pecho la detuvo.

_**Sigo bailando el ritmo**_

_**De diferentes canciones.**_

_**No dejo de moverme...**_

_**Incluso cuando se han ido.**_

Minto cayo desmayada del escenario, por un momento todos pensaron que era parte del acto, pero al ver que ella empezo a toser y escupir sangre, se dieron cuenta de que estaba muriendose. Mucha gente grito horrorizada, Ichigo y los demas fueron a auxiliarla, de veras estaba muy mal. Llamaron a los paramedicos mientras intentaban ayudarla. Le quitaron la mascara y Kish se espanto al saber que esa bailarina hermosa a quien estaba admirando era Minto.

-¡Minto!-Gritaba Ichigo intentando ayudar a su amiga, que habia dejado de escupir sangre, pero ahora respiraba agitada mente, como si estuviera pidiendo ayuda.

-A...a...ayu...da...-Decia Minto con voz entrecortada-Te...tengo...m-mucho...miedo...-Minto estaba perdiendo el pulso y los paramedicos no llegaban, Kisshu se sintio mal cuando recordo el dia en que Minto se le declaro. El aparto a Ichigo y recogio a Minto en sus brazos.

-Minto...-Susurro el, ella lo miro, estaba asustada, no queria morir-No mueras...-Le dijo el mientras las lagrimas salian.

-Tengo mucho frio...-Se limito a decir Minto. Los paramedicos se la llevaron, Kissu y Ichigo fueron tambien.

_**Pues duele, si me duele**_

_**Todo mi cuerpo**_

_**Mientras bailo para obtenerte...**_

_**Si duele, mucho**_

_**Todo mi cuerpo.**_

_**Lo mas doloroso...**_

_**Es esperarte, es esperarte.**_

* * *

Pasaron varias horas y ninguna noticia de Minto. El doctor salio y dijo que ella estaria bien. Ichigo y Kish entraron y vieron a una Minto dormida. Estaba con un suero y tenia una venda en su cabeza. Kisshu la miro. Se veia tan hermosa dormida, y con su pelo suelto...

_**Es esperarte...**_

-Oye, Kish...-Empezo a decir Ichigo-¿Sabias que Minto te quiere?

-Si...-Dijo Kisshu cabizbajo-Y yo la rechaze.

-Puedes recuperarla-Dijo Ichigo sonriente-Sabes que tu no me gustas, pero si quieres, te ayudo a conquistarla-Le dijo guiñandole un ojo.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto.

-Claro!-Exclamo ella.

_**Te esperare...**_

Unas horas despues, Minto desperto, habian un gran ramo de rosas muy hermosas, y al lado, Kisshu tomandole la mano. Minto se sonrojo mucho al verlo, el le sonrio, se acerco un poco mas a ella...y la beso. Ella parpadeo un par de veces, pero luego correspondio el beso. Al separarse, Kisshu la abrazo.

-¿Por que bailaste, si en unos meses estarias mejor?-Le susurro.

-Por que bailar es mi vida, y ahnelaba que me vieras-Le dijo ella-Te amo Kish...

-Sabes que seria doloroso perderte-Le dijo el acariciandole la cabeza- Pero aun asi, yo tambien te amo...

_**Yo te esperare...**_

* * *

**Si..., se que quedo muy mal, pero no me culpen, no se hacer fics u.u, bueno si les gusto, quizas tambien les guste el proximo fic que hare de muchos capitulos(tambien MintxKish), si es que quieren que lo haga, si no les gusto, no se preocupen pueden escupirmelo en la cara, estoy acostumbrada a que me digan que hago cosas pesimas, bueno, hasta la proxima y cuidense mucho!**


End file.
